Mostly, double-signal source method is adopted in practice for the known motor forward/reverse rotation control, however, this method in dealing with the circuit generally has some problems, for example, minute and complicated process, slow reacting speed, larger power consumption, as well as limited function expansions provided from the circuit, etc.